1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing structure and a fixing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for fixing a substrate on which a component is mounted to a supporting plate, screw clamp is known. In this method, first, a substrate is arranged on a first surface of the supporting plate so that a surface on the component side faces the opposite direction to the supporting plate, and a male screw is inserted from the substrate side. A distal end of the male screw is screwed into a female screw arranged on a second surface of the supporting plate. To firmly fix the supporting plate to the substrate, a drawing, a burring part, or the like is formed on the second surface of the supporting plate (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-116554).
In the method described above, a projection corresponding to at least the height of the female screw is formed on the second surface of the supporting plate. The projection may be disadvantageous for a device that is required to be thinner, such as a liquid crystal module. For example, in a case of fixing the substrate to a back side of the supporting plate supporting a bottom of a backlight, luminance distribution of the backlight becomes nonuniform when the projection abuts on the backlight, so that the backlight cannot be brought into close contact with the supporting plate. Due to this, the thickness of the module increases.